Celos De Playa
by dafguerrero
Summary: Este es un conjunto de One Shot que hablan el como es Milo en la vida cotidiana no solo como caballero dorado, sino como esposo de Saori Kido y padre de tres hijos. Dos bellas doncellas de hijas. Euphemia y Shaula. Un Varón Sargas. Dedicado a FriendylMusroon por su excelente trabajo y por ser un gran amigo.


**Buenas tardes a todos mis fanáticos de Saint Seiya me da una alegría de verlos de nuevo y muchos saludos desde Panamá, con este grupo de one shot que subo después de estar un tiempito ausente. Pero como saben no tengo mi laptop estoy usando la de mi papá por lo que suelo escribir en la noche. Hoy quiero dedicarle un juego de one shot a una persona que desde que entre a esta página me ha ayudado bastante la verdad, que no ser por él no me hubiera dado cuenta de mis muchos errores a la hora de escritura. Esa persona se llama Daniel Ordoñez.** **El gran escritor de la historia de Guerras Doradas, que desde hace tres años nos dedicó tiempo de enseñarnos que estábamos equivocados con la perspectiva que teníamos de los dorados…especialmente de Milo de escorpio. Les confieso que yo empecé a leer historias de Saint Seiya donde ponían a Milo como el problemático, borracho, digamos que no inteligente…que más y muchos malos puntos que muchos no sabríamos como interpretar. Gracias a los esfuerzos de Dany Sensei esmerándose en crear una historia que aun en la actualidad las personas leen. **

**Guerras Doradas no solamente me enseñaron acercar de los dorados que también gracias a esa historia, nació una buena amistad entre los dos la verdad es un gran amigo nuestro querido sensei es como mi maestro que me enseña sobre Saint Seiya. Además que es muy cariñoso :) eso si es un dramático a veces sabrán hahahahaha, cariñoso, comprensivo y déjeme decirle que es un experto en lo que hace. Dany este One Shot está bien dedicado a ti gracias por los dos años de amistad. Gracias Daniel Ordoñez por ser el mejor sensei esto va dedicado a usted pues como le dije una vez tenía que devolverle algún todo lo que ha hecho por mi sensei. **

**También estaré contenta de tener a mis fanficrevieweras más frecuentes aquí comentando, créanme estaré muy contenta de tenerlos aquí y esta es mi forma de decirle a Dany muchas gracias. Aquí tendremos un conjunto de One Shot serán tres capítulos espero que los disfrute este un universo alterno. Donde Milo e Saori son esposos son padre de Euphemia, Shaula y Sargas. **

**Celos De Playeros**

**Prologo**

**Isla De Milo. Playa De La Isla. Viernes 2 De Junio De 2006. **

—No puedo creer esto Saori—se quejó Milo sumamente molesto al observar el bello panorama tropical de la playa griega en la que estaban ubicados ellos con sus hijos, ambos vestían lo más fresco posible. —Milo relájate por el amor de dios te van a salir arrugas prematuras, además no es malo cogernos un descanso de las responsabilidades de caballero dorado y diosa. Además Euphemia, Shaula y Sargas parecen disfrutarlo. —sonrió con dulzura Saori al ver a sus hijos de 16 años, de 15 años y de 12 años. Disfrutar el panorama.

—Aun así no me parece buena idea que nos hayamos escapado de esta manera, no quiero ni pensar lo que nos espera cuando regresemos al santuario. El reprendo que nos llevaremos los dos de parte de Aioros al saber que nos escapamos para unas vacaciones en la isla de la Isla de Milo. En verdad eres única a veces. No me gusta para nada la idea de que…Euphie y Shaula usen bikinis se ven demasiado demostrativas—se quejó Milo con molestia al ver a sus dos princesas que se divertían jugando colorinamente un partido de Volibol. —Verdad que se ven preciosas, nunca llegue a pensar que las dos heredarían mi cuerpo. Más que nada Shaula que es unos centímetros más alta que yo. Pero la que está realmente hermosa es Euphemia definitivamente heredo mis piernas pero también…heredo tu altura. Increíble se han convertido en una bellas doncellas—se rio con dulzura Saori prestándole poca importancia a las quejas de Milo. Ella también llevaba puesto un Bikini verde olivo. Milo llevaba un pantalón negro azulado. Se sentó a lado de su esposa. En una silla plegable.

Milo se sentó, en la silla plegable a lado de ella con cierta molestia porque desde hace rato había estado observando que un grupo considerable de hombres, había estado elogiando los atributos de su esposa no conforme con eso se dedicaban a veces a desviar la mirada cuando no estaban viendo a su esposa se dedican a contemplar a sus hijas. Que lucían sus sensuales bikinis que mostraban su buen cuerpo. A pesar de ser unas adolescentes tan jóvenes. Tendría que mantener los ojos bien abiertos.

No era eso lo que incomodada a Milo lo hacía sentirse muy receloso, sino por el simple hecho que desde muy lejos había estado observando desde hace rato que no dejaban de, mirar a sus hijas. Especialmente a unos caballeros al servicio del dios Zeus, el padre de su esposa Athena Saori. De suegro. Ese al que el tanto despreciaba desde el primer momento que cruzo sus ojos en su bella hija mayor. Silver el caballero que era su opuesto. Mejor conocido como el Milo de escorpio del olimpo. Aquel caballero que tenía una apariencia parecida a la de Aioros e Aioria solo que su cabellera era rubia como el sol y unos azul cielo. Que no dejaban de observar maravillado el como la joven sonreía ante la emoción del juego que tenía con su hermana. Simplemente susurro maldiciendo.

—Papanatas si no dejas de observar a mi hija mayor te juro que te asaetare Antares, no me importara estar en una playa rodeado de personas…que no saben nada de los santos…—no pudo completar su frase por sintió un fuerte jalón de cabello por parte de su esposa, que lo observaba molesta—Milo de escorpio no amenazas a nadie aquí en esta Isla, si te veo molestando a alguien tendrás serios problemas conmigo. Ahora ¿Por qué estás tan serio? —pregunto sumamente molesta Saori. Observo que Milo le indicaba con la mirada que observara a un costado de la playa, allí ella comprendió las intenciones de su esposo. Parpadeo de la curiosidad—Ah ya veo…son los caballeros myrthilio que están al servicio de mi padre…no me imaginaba que los encontraríamos…aquí. ¿Sabes? —siguió parpadeando confusa Saori.

—Por eso es que estaba maldiciendo, ese caballerito de myrthilio no se quedara con mi hija mayor. Mientras Euphemia siga viviendo en el templo de escorpio esa niña seguirá regida bajo mis órdenes…ese tarado enserio que no se le acercara. —siguió hablando Milo de pronto observo a su hijo Sargas de cabellera morada acercársele, con una mirada tan fría y restrictiva tan parecida a la de su padre. —Papá lo estás viendo ¿Cierto? No puedo creer que ese tipo se las haya ingeniado para dar con la misma playa que nosotros. De seguro tiene algún informante en el santuario—finalizo.

— ¿Tú crees? —hablaron al unísono Milo e Saori que no dejaban de observar.

—Claro que si ustedes creen que el vino por Shaula, claro que no. El vino por Euphemia, estoy casi seguro que en cualquier momento reaccionara si alguien más se acerca a mi hermana mayor. Además Shaula no se queda atrás otro grupo considerable de hombres…la está viendo especialmente el salvavidas. Pero me alegra saber que el novio de Shaula…no vino…porque si no…corre sangre—agrego muy incómodo Sargas pero de pronto sintió una sombría mirada posándose en él. —Correrá sangre créeme el que se atreva a tocarle uno de los delicados cabellos de Shaula e Euphemia. Van a sentir mi ira. —de pronto tanto como Sargas e Saori sintieron un aura muy oscura e escarlata corriendo, por alrededor de Milo.

—Milo relájate por el amor de dios, te suplico que no busques problemas si lo haces. Podrás ponernos al descubierto a todos, espero que si un hombre también se me acerca no seas capaz de hacer lo mismo—se quejó Saori sumamente preocupada por el comportamiento tan sombrío y frívolo de su esposo.

—Papá observa allá al malnacido de Silver en dirección a Euphemia, si quieres proteger la integridad e delicadeza de mi hermana vamos. No dejare que ese pervertido se acerque a mi hermana—sentencio Sargas pero no necesito insistirle a su padre, ya que este se levantó dispuesto a darle una buena lección al héroe. Saori simplemente soltó un fuerte aire de molestia no había nada de este mundo que hiciera cambiar a Milo. Era tan difícil convencerlo a veces que desista de las cosas. Escorpio tenía que ser—No te metas en problemas eso es todo Milo. —le dijo Saori lamentándose de no detener a su esposo, a veces deseaba que fuera menos celoso con ella y sus hijas.

…

— ¡Shaula! —grito emocionada una bella doncella de 16 años de edad de piel muy blanca pero lechosa, con una sensual pero delicada figura que la hacía verse irresistible ante la mirada los hombres que pasaban alrededor de ella que se dedicaban a contemplar esas bellas curvas de reloj de arena. Media 1,72 había heredado la altura de su padre. Que estaban cubiertas con un bikini rosa pastel con azul que tenía bordados muy lindos de dos piezas que dejaban mostrar su ombligo. De cabellera larga e rizada de un precioso color rosado. Con rodetes a cada lado de su cabeza y una galluza rizada partida a un lado y de un precioso rostro tan inocente e sensual.

— ¡Ya voy Euphie! — le grito otra doncella muy bella de 15 años de edad. De cabellera azul atada a una coleta, con bellos rizos que le caían es cascada. Tenía el mismo cuerpo que su hermana mayor solo que ella era un poco más baja. Ya que medía 1,66 m. Vestía un bikini rojo escarlata sin tiras en los hombros pero sin que sostenía el sostén alrededor del cuello, ya que ese era su color favorito. Atrapo el balón—Vaya pensé que no lo alcanzaría que bueno es alejarse un poco del ambiente del santuario, para poder relajarnos un poco. Hemos tenido una semana tensa en casa Euphie. — y Euphemia asintió—Si me alegra saber que mamá se le ocurriera esta maravillosa idea. Bueno que tal si vamos con nuestros padres.

—Si pero antes hermanita, adivina a quien estoy mirando en estos momentos…no me lo vas a creer—agrego ella que diviso desde lejos a Silver, lo que hico que su hermana pestañeara de la curiosidad, sin poder comprender las palabras de su hermana no fue hasta que se volteo y observo a Silver acercarse a ella—Es el—se entristeció la muchacha y Shaula lo noto—Hay Euphie sabes que me duele verte sufrir por él, sé que lo amas pero no comprendo porque no lo dejas acercarte a ti. Si es obvio que él está interesado en ti. Según tengo entendido de una compañera en el olimpo él ha rechazado a miles de doncellas hermosas por ti Euphie deberías de aceptarlo. Claro siempre y cuando mi papa lo acepte. —la joven rodo sus bellos ojos azul zafiro.

—No es que no lo acepte Shaula lo que sucede es que, él tiene una muy mala fama con las mujeres. Es muy mujeriego se ha acostado con la mitad del olimpo a lo mejor se interesó en mi porque he sido la única mujer que se le ha negado a sus encantos y poderíos de caballero regido bajo el signo de escorpio. —y la joven de los bellos ojos azul violeta no dejaba de observar a Silver—Estoy casi segura que él se interesó en mi porque soy virgen Shaula, muchas doncellas de nuestra edad no son vírgenes a esta edad. Como me encontró fascinante el saber que soy virgen. A lo mejor quiere tener relaciones conmigo. Para presumir que estuvo con una virgen—le explico.

—Eso no lo sabemos Euphie pero puede ser que a lo mejor tienes mucha razón, puede ser que se interesó en ti por eso. Pero déjame decirte que a mí me contaron que el…rechazo inclusive a la hija del tío Ares. Eso que es su tipo de mujer. Solo por ti—y aquellas palabras asombraron a Euphemia que se sobresaltó, e incluso se mostró curiosa saber y comenzó a caminar en retorno con su hermana en dirección a su madre. Shaula siguió su relato—Si me dijo el tío Hermes que estuvo ahí lo presencio todo, que ella rechazo diciéndole que ya estaba cansado de las mujeres demasiado de las aventuras que tenía y relaciones cortas con esas mujeres. Quería algo más tranquilo…una relación formal digamos. Te menciono a ti, le dijo a la Pentinsela que por primera vez…deseaba establecerse con una sola mujer. Diciendo que si tuviera que irse al altar con una mujer. Seria contigo Euphie pues eres amable, cariñosa, bondadosa, inteligente, muy hogareña y piadosa. Especialmente dulce. E inocente, Ósea una mujer decente e de familia-—le comento su hermana a Euphemia que no dejaba de parpadear del asombro.

—No sabía que el señor Silver tenía ese concepto de mí, eso en cierta medida me halaga pero…Shaula que yo sepa a ti no te interesas los chismes del olimpo. Me extraña que hayas permitido al tío Hermes contarte todas estas cosas—declaro ella sorprendida y Shaula asintió—Es cierto que me desagrada la gente chismosa hermana, pero cuando se trata de algún ser querido para mí me interesa mucho créeme. Creo que lo que dijo Silver me intereso bastante, ese hombre se nota que está muy enamorado de ti. Pero es verdad lo que dices es muy mujeriego y tiene mucha mala fama es obvio que estás haciendo bien en rechazarlo cada vez que puedes. No permitirías que te rompiera el corazón.

—No…claro que no…yo no soy una más en su lista de conquistas…yo soy diferente tengo sentimientos. Por eso es que lo rechazo tanto eso le ha despertado tanto el interés en mí. Por eso no deja de coquetearme y asecharme como un cazador—comento la joven de la cabellera rosado luz.

—No claro que no, tú eres una dulce muchacha. Espero que papá lo ponga en su lugar muy pronto—se quejó Shaula que se colocó la toalla alrededor de ella. De pronto observaron a un hombre de un 1,88 m posarse delante de ellas, con una sonrisa en su rostro. —Buenas tardes bellas doncellas nietas de Zeus… ¿Cómo se encuentran? —les saludo cortésmente Silver a las dos doncellas. Que se miraron entre si y parpadearon—Buenas tardes señor Silver. Que grata sorpresa encontrarlo aquí. —le respondió cortésmente Euphemia.

—Yo me retiro con su permiso. —les dijo Shaula sabiendo que necesitaba darle privacidad a su hermana, entonces diviso a su padre que se mantenía a raya por cualquier cosa y a su hermano entonces ella supo que Silver tendría muchos problemas. Muy serios con su padre que era un hombre con un carácter endemoniado.

—Se le ofrece algo señor Silver. Es que en estos momentos tengo mucha prisa, tengo muchos asuntos que atender. Es más mi papá se encuentra cerca será mejor que se vaya—le pidió amablemente Euphemia que comenzó a caminar de regreso, pero Silver la detuvo al tomarle la mano asustado a la joven—Espera yo sé que me aparecí de repente, pero es que quería conversar con usted mi bella princesa. Aun no me recupero del rechazo que usted enuncio en mí, hace dos meses. ¿Lo recuerda? —le hico memoria a la jovencita que no dejaba de parpadear de la curiosidad.

—No, no lo olvido señor al contrario lo tengo muy presente pero señor Silver. Creo que con usted yo he sido muy clara desde un principio, ya le dije que no quiero nada con usted señor Silver ahora le suplico que me deje ir—la joven de la cabellera rosada con rodetes trato de zafarse del agarre de Silver. Pero él se lo impedía—No Euphie escúchame sé que te asusta mi mala fama con las mujeres en el olimpo pero te pido de todo corazón, que por favor me escuches. Sé que no me he portado como el mejor de los hombres, a lo mejor por el atrevimiento mío…tu padre e tu abuelo Zeus se enojarían conmigo y querrían mi cabeza—agrego Silver tratando de convencer a Euphemia, pero sin éxito alguno. De no ser…que se escuchó una voz.

—Óyeme caballerito de myhirtilio. Porque no te buscas otras mujeres en otro lado para satisfacer tus necesidades de escorpio en otra hembra, que este a la altura de tus perversiones e pensamientos morbosos. Porque mi hija no estará en la lista de tus conquistas—apareció de repente Milo que se colocó en el centro de los dos, con una violencia increíble le separo a los dos, dedicarle una mirada muy restrictiva con deseos de pelea a Silver. —Así que si no te alejas en este mismo instante tarado, no me importara mostrar mi lado violento con ella. Es mi princesa a la que tocas. —le grito Milo colocándose delante de Euphemia.

—Perdóneme suegrito pero yo tengo que hablar con ella, pero si desea pelear con gusto yo le daré una pelea con gusto. Con tal de ganarme el corazón de mi amada princesa, si tengo que enfrentarme con usted…si debo derrotarlo así será…pero me dejara hablar con Euphemia—se colocó delante de Milo como devolviéndole la mirada, ambos estaban tensos con deseos de pelear pero de no ser que Euphemia se colocó delante de ellos dos y les dijo— ¡Papá por favor no peles te lo suplico ni mucho menos arruinar las vacaciones familiares! Señor Silver le ruego que se vaya y nos deje por favor, será en otra ocasión que podamos hablar de ese tema. Pero no aquí—le suplico Euphemia que comenzó a empujar gentilmente a su padre.

—No yo deseo aclarar las cosas aquí, pero ya…si tengo que pelear contra su padre lo hare con gusto mi princesa. Anda Milo de escorpio, quiero ver de lo que son capaz…anda que no te tengo miedo escorpión—le reto Silver pero de pronto sintió un reflejo en su rostro tumbándolo con fuerza, asombrando a Euphemia al ver que Milo le había propinado un golpe. — ¡Papá no lo golpes! —lloro asustada Euphemia, lo que provoco que Silver abriera sus ojos se levantara para propinarle un golpe pero Milo se lo detuvo. Con la restricción.

—Con un excepto de Hades aléjate de Euphemia, o te juro que te asesinare aquí mismo. No permitiré que un mujeriego como tú, se le acerque a mi hija me la robe así que ¡Aléjate de mi hija! —grito Milo con violencia asombrando a todos los presentes que estaban en la playa, que pasaban por los alrededores observaban la escena.

—No me alejare de ella yo la amo señor Milo, voy a luchar por obtener su permiso para salir con ella y la aceptación de su hija, porque le juro que yo he cambiado Euphie ya no soy el mismo de antes desde que te conocí. —le aseguro a Euphemia que el en verdad había cambiado ya no era el mujeriego que se acostaba en cualquier doncella hermosa, que se encontrara que no dejaba parpadear de la confusión, ante las palabras de Silver. Sin embargo cuando estuvo a punto de hablar…se escuchó un delicado llamado de cosmos que alerto tanto a Euphemia e Milo. —Mamá—respondió ella corriendo, no solo fue ella.

— ¿Saori? —hablo Milo que dejo a Silver molesto, pero dispuesto a seguirlo pues quería por fin tener la aprobación de Milo, para salir con Euphemia.

…

—Discúlpeme por favor pero me tengo que ir sería tan amable de dejarme ir, amable señor—se disculpó amablemente Saori con un joven de la misma edad que ella de cabellera negra y ojos violeta tan profundos como los de Milo. Que no le quitaba la vista de encima a la pobre que intentaba escaparse en dirección a su silla plegable—Pero mi bella dama no le han dicho lo hermosa que es pues déjeme decirle que una mujer tan hermosa como usted, no puede estar sola ¿Verdad? —agrego el desconocido lo que en cierta medida molesto a Saori.

—Perdóneme mi buen mozo pero déjeme decirle que si estoy sola o no en esta playa, no es de su incumbencia así que si no le molesta me debo regresar mi hija debe estar esperándome. Con su permiso—le agrego Saori cortésmente al misterioso hombre que se zafo de su agarre se fue con su piña colada, en dirección a donde se encontraban Shaula e Sargas esperándola con cierta impaciencia. —Claro que si es de mi incumbencia mi preciosa dama, es que usted…me gusta…—el extraño descaradamente coloco su mano alrededor de la cintura de Saori asustándola e sorprendiéndola.

Pues ella nunca espero que ese señor tan misterioso se atreviera a colocar sus manos alrededor de su cintura de una manera tan descarada. Es que no vio el aro matrimonial que ella tenía en su fina mano derecha. El aro que descansaba suavemente en fino dedo que demostraba ante todos los hombres que ella no era una mujer libre. Era una mujer felizmente casada con su esposo con el que tenía tres hermosos hijos. Los cuales ella amaba con toda su alma. Entonces la pobre de Saori intentaba zafarse del poderoso agarre de ese hombre cuando en milésimas de segundo sintió que presionaban gentilmente su trasero. Ruborizándola de la pena. Pero cuando intento voltearse para cachetear al desconsiderado hombre fue demasiado tarde.

El atrevido fue lanzado en dirección a la barra asustando a todos los que estaban sentadas en su alrededor. Que tuvieron que salir corriendo para proteger su integridad física. Por su parte Saori parpadeo asombrada ella conocía esa fuerza brutal se hico a un lado para asustarse…pues encontró a un Milo muerto de celos con fervientes deseos de mandar al pobre desconocido a un hospital, por osado tocar el trasero de su esposa. Que era de su propiedad.

— ¡Malnacido oye no te han enseñado que a las mujeres ajenas no se les toca el trasero! —le grito hecho una furia, Milo que se acercó caminando con todo su poderío. En dirección al hombre que lo tomo por el cuello comenzó a estrujarlo con fuerza—Óyeme nunca me escuchaste nunca…vuelvas a tocar a mi mujer…ella es de mi propiedad. O es que acaso no viste el aro matrimonial, le tocaste el trasero a mi esposa. La única persona que puede hacer soy yo—le siguió estrujando el cuello al pobre hombre. Saori asustada de ver a Milo tan violento le rogo. A vía cosmos—"Milo no estrujes más creo que con la mirada, el aro ya entendió que soy tu esposa. Milo detente por el amor de dios". —le suplicaba Saori pero él no escuchaba razonamiento alguno.

—Papá no lo lastimes ¿Por favor? —lloraba asustada Euphemia acompañada de Shaula que no dejaban de observar asustadas a su padre que estaba sumamente fuera de sus cabales. Incluso Euphemia se horrorizo al ver que el hombre ya estaba tosiendo sangre de la presión en la que le estaba ejerciendo el cuello. —Silver por favor ayúdanos mi papá esta fuera de sí mismo, por el amor de dios. — y Silver no dudo en ayudar a su princesa separando a un Milo que estaba hecho una furia, del misterioso hombre. No fue hasta que él se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo simplemente dijo.

—Tarado si te vuelvo a ver cerca de mi esposa, te juro que terminare lo que no pude concluí. ¡Ahora largo! —le grito Milo el desconocido hombre asintió salió corriendo lo que sus piernas le permitían, no quería volver a encontrarse a ese hombre.

—Saori… ¿Te encuentras bien? —le pregunto un Milo ya más calmado que se acercó a ella, le dio un fuerte abrazo lo que la joven asintió un tanto desconcertada pero aliviada de saber que había sido defendida por su esposo. —Si pero creo que exageraste un poco, con tu fuerza Milo…ahora se preguntan… ¿De dónde sacaste esa fuerza? —le susurro Saori por lo bajo, lo que hico que Milo alzara una ceja pero entonces observo que todos en el bar los observaban con cierto miedo ya que jamás habían visto a alguien con semejante fuerza tan brutal.

—Mamá dios mío, todo está bien—le pregunto Shaula que se acercó a sus padres a pesar que el ambiente se sentía tenso, por lo que Saori se tuvo que disculpar a todos los presentes para luego retirarse.

…

—Gracias por ayudarme con mi papá Silver no tenías por qué molestarse, de verdad no tenías que tomarte tantas molestias—le dijo con una sonrisa la joven de cabellera rosado luz con rodetes sentada sobre la arena con el caballero al servicio del dios Zeus, que le sonrió e incluso se acercó para descaradamente robarle un beso a la joven que se ruborizo—Yo a ti te ayudo con gusto mi amada princesa sabes que yo te amo, tanto por favor dame una oportunidad de demostrarte que he cambiado bastante. Gracias a tu cariño Euphemia—Euphemia lo interrumpió—Mi hermana me conto lo que sucedió hace unos días en el olimpo con la hija de mi tío el dios de la guerra Ares, lo que hiciste no estuvo bien…pero es cierto que tú no puedes obligar a una persona a querer otra a la fuerza. Está bien te daré una oportunidad Silver solo seme fiel…si—sonrió la joven. Silver asintió con una sonrisa dibujaba en sus labios. Ruborizando más a Euphemia.

—Increíble ese bastardo llego convencer a mi hija Euphemia. Hija tonta, como te dejaste convencer—se quejó Milo que tenía a Saori abrazada en la cintura los dos estaban sentados en la arena observando el ocaso atardecer mientras Shaula y Sargas los observaban la escena con cierta picardía exceptuando Sargas e Milo que ambos se morían de celos y con deseos de acabar con Silver. —Milo tu hija ya tiene 16 años de edad ya no es una niña, ya se está convirtiendo en una mujer ya debes dejarla que haga su vida. —le reprendió Saori a lo que Milo la ignoro lo que molesto a la joven.

Todos pudieron observar a Euphemia el como con dulzura se recargaba su delicada cabeza en el hombro de Silver, que también aprovecho ese gesto tan cariñoso de ella para colocar su cabeza con la ella. Lo que molesto a Milo e intento pararse pero Saori se lo negó con la mirada lo que molesto al caballero de escorpio que simplemente se tuvo que resignar al tener que contemplar esa escena pero todo valió la pena al ver lo muy satisfecha que estaba su esposa. Al cual le dio un cariñoso beso en la cabeza ella sonrió.


End file.
